Returning
by A Closet Mangaka
Summary: Kiri Returns to Japan and reunites with the rest of SP, however there is one new member. Ayumi Takarada. And she's got her eye on Narumi. What will Kiri do? My very first fanfic!
1. Arrival

**Story: Kiri Returns**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP! I wish I did, but no, I don't. **

* * *

Narumi Shogo was in turmoil. "HOW LONG AM I GOING TO WAIT!? I AM A GENIUS; I AM NARUMI SHOGO SOON TO BE THE #1 HAIRSTYLIST IN JAPAN! I DO NOT WAIT!" he ranted.

"Except for your girlfriend of course." said a very monotone voice from behind him.

"KAZUHIKO!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Picking up Koshiba Kohai of course. The entire SP has been waiting for her arrival."

"NaruNaru!"

"Narumi Senpai"

"Narusy!"

"Demon Onii-Chan!"

"KEI, IORI, ITS NARUMI SENPAI." He shouted again. "Sorry" came the usual reply from the meek, but talented Ken. (Sorry, I forgot his last name). "What are you doing here Onii-Chan?" asked his annoying little sister. "Picking up my gir-Puffyhead!" he responded. It still felt weird to call her his girlfriend.

_I'm never going to get used to the fact that she's actually mine now. _His thoughts flew back to Kiri. It had been almost 2 years since he had seen her. 3 years ago, she had left for America, leaving him with only her memories and her favorite baseball hat. He'd never taken it off for more than necessary. 2 years ago, he had flown to L.A to see her and gathered the nerve to ask her to be his girlfriend. After he had flown back, no matter how much he wanted to visit her again, he couldn't.

Kazuhiko had been among the very first people to hear about his new girlfriend and he hadn't exactly given his blessing to the both of them. In fact, he made it very hard for them to even talk. Booking jobs constantly, making him practice even more to make up for the time he lost while waiting for his arm to heal, and forcing him to go to bed early for any early morning jobs the next were only a few of the tedious things he did to irritate him.

SP had gotten very far in the past couple of years. It was amusing to think that only 4 years ago they had been doing SP shows in their school. Now, they were getting ready to go international. They were already considered major idols in Japan. Although, appearing on the cover of every magazine in the country was starting to drive him crazy. He couldn't even go to school without fangirls lined up outside the entrance. Thank god the school had allowed them to use the back entrance to sneak in everyday.

"What's wrong did you and Kirity have a fight and she came to her senses and dumped you?" said the infuriating voice of Iori Minamoto. "NO. KIRI IS STILL MY GIRLFRIEND." He yelled.

"Still as loud as ever NaruNaru."

"CALL ME SENPAI. SENPAIIIIII." He screamed reflexively before he even realized who was speaking.

"Okay, NaruNaru Senpai." Said the same nonchalant voice.

"Kiri-Chan!"

"Kirity!"

"Prince-Sama!"

"Koshiba Kohai."

"PUFFY HEAD!"

Narumi had drowned out everyone else as he stared at his girlfriend in shock.

"Yo. Long time no see NaruNaru. How come you haven't visited in 2 years?" she asked. "A certain someone made it very difficult to." He responded, putting emphasis on someone. "Just because Little Bird-Kun over here finally discovered love, doesn't mean he should put his love ahead of his work." Kazuhiko said.

"STOP CALLING ME LITTLE BIRD KUN!" Narumi began his rant.

"Kiri-Chan, is there really no way to shut him up?" Kei asked.

"There is one" she said as she smiled mischievously. She dropped her bags and walked up to Narumi and put her arms around him as she said, "I missed you."

"K-k-k-k-k-ir-i?!?! W-h-ha-t are y-y-ou d-d-oin-g-g?" Narumi stuttered out. "Making you shut up and enjoying myself at the same time." She responded. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't escape her grasp. Of course, some people doubted he was trying very hard because he was obviously fighting back a smile.

* * *

**So, what do you think? My very first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh. And yes, I know, Kiri isn't usually like that, I just thought I'd have some fun.**


	2. Ayumi

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 2: Ayumi**

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF AYUMI TAKARADA! Thanks!**

* * *

In the center of the SP's clubroom, there sat a girl who was carefully practicing her skills as a make-up artist, a hairstylist, and a manicurist. Many boys were walking past the room, hoping to get a peek at her. In their minds, she was the reason life went on. She was definitely pretty. With her big round blue eyes, jet black long, curly hair, heart shaped face, and petite build, a person would have to be blind to not consider her pretty. She was also very dedicated. She was the first one in the clubroom in the morning and always the last one to leave in the afternoons.

FLASHBACK BEGINS

In her freshman year, when she had walked through those doors, everyone was watching her. But she only had eyes for one group. The group that hadn't noticed her yet.

The Scissors Project. They were standing away from the crowd and they seemed to create their own little world. A world no one could enter. There were 6 boys and 2 girls. She would later come to know them as Shogo-Senpai, Ochiai-Senpai, Kei-Chan, Kenichiro-san, Iori-Kun, Komatsu-Senpai, Kanako-Senpai, and Koshiba-Senpai. All of them seemed to radiate a special aura. They were surrounded around a girl. Her hair seemed very unfashionable. It was a traditional bob. Ayumi had shrugged it off at a first glance, but after an especially strong gust of wind, she noticed that that girl was the only one who wasn't trying to keep her hair in place. Every strand flew back to its original place without a single hesitation. She then realized how precisely it was cut and how neat the finish had been. _Something about that girl is different. _She had immediately decided.

The second person she had noticed was the blonde haired boy that was smiling at the girl. Little did she know, this might be the last time she got to see him smile like that in almost 3 years.

As she looked at that group, she immediately decided one thing.

_Whoever they are, and whatever they do. I'm going to become a part of that. I'm going to stand in that circle, laughing along with everyone else. _

Many months later, she was an official member of the SP. It hadn't been easy getting in. She had done every challenge they had set before her to prove she wasn't just another fan. That she wasn't in there for the boys. However, she never saw the mysterious girl that she had seen that first day. When she asked Shogo-Senpai about her, all she got back was a very distracted Senpai. He just spaced out. A couple days later, Ochiai-Senpai and Kei-Senpai had explained the entire thing to her. How Kiri Koshiba ad become a legend in the school and how she was also the only girl Shogo-Senpai could actually interact with and not break out in hives. In turn, he fell in love with her. However, only a couple weeks later, she announced that she was moving to LA. Shogo-Senpai was crushed for weeks to come.

At this point, Ayumi had already grown to like her Senpai. Far more than just a friend or a mentor or a Senpai. She was in love with him. However, she couldn't do anything but watch him.

He had been happier the last couple days though. She was delighted to notice it. Until this morning when she found out why.

"His beloved girlfriend is coming back to Japan for good today. The entire SP will be greeting her at the airport. You should come. Koshiba Kohai will be delighted to meet you!" Ochiai Senpai had said. She'd never heard him sound so happy. It made her mad. _Who IS she? She's captivated Shogo Senpai's heart, won the respect of Ochiai Senpai, and even Kei Senpai loves her! Kenichiro-San adores her, Komatsu-Kun can't shut up about her and Kanako-Senpai can't stop singing praises about her! Why can't I, do this?! Why is she so much better than me, even though they haven't even seen her in 3 years?!?!? WHY. NOT. ME!?_

"No, thank you, I have some work to finish up, I'm sure I can meet her later though. Where's Shogo Senpai?" she had responded sweetly with her fake smile.

"He's been at the airport since 8 o'clock this morning even though Kiri-Chan's flight doesn't land until 5 this evening. Narurin is always this way when it comes to her. He wouldn't make her wait for even a second." came a reply from Kei-Chan.

_GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!_

"Okay, well you guys have fun with Koshiba-Senpai. I'll probably leave sometime late tonight." She said with the same smile.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kirity, ME has been missing YOU for so long! Narusy has been very mean and he kept the pictures of YOU all to himself from his visit!" said the distinctive voice of Iori Minamoto.

"Narurin!! Kiri-Chan bought me some new snacks from America!"

"Koshiba-Kohai, I can't begin to tell you how great it is that your back!"

"Kiri-Chan, where are you staying?" Kanako Senpai asked.

"I'm not really sure yet. I had reservations, but they suddenly got canceled by someone named Akemi Narumi" an unfamiliar voice said accusingly. "Akemi? Are you sure it was Akemi, puffyhead?" her beloved Shogo Senpai said.

They had all finally come to the SP clubroom. "Ayumi-Chan? What are you still doing here?" Kei-Chan asked. "I was just finishing up and about to leave actually." I responded. "There's someone we'd like you to meet." Shogo Senpai said. "This is Kiri Koshiba. Kiri, this is Ayumi Takarada. She's the latest addition to the SP Team.

_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?!?!?!? FLAUNTING THE FACT THE SHOGO SENPAI'S ARM IS AROUND HER WAIST? _

"Hello Koshiba Senpai, I feel like I already know you! I've heard so much about you from Shogo Senpai and the others!" she replied enthusiastically.

_Shogo…. She called him Shogo? Who is she….. why is she calling him by his first name? _(Kiri)

On the outside, however, Kiri remained her cool and calm self. "Yo." Was her ingenious reply.

_Yo? THAT'S IT? What the hell? Does she think she's better than me? _(Ayumi)

"Ayumi-Chan, are you leaving? Why don't you stay?" Narumi asked.

_Ayumi? Since hen does NaruNaru treat a girl this nice, and even call her by her first name? _(Kiri)

"No, I've got to get home. And I'm sure you'd love to catch up with Koshiba Senpai, Shogo Senpai" she said mischievously. To her surprise, her Senpai turned a very delicate shade of pink. Sadness pierced through her like a sword.

_Why her? Why such an uncute girl like that?_ (Ayumi)

"Now Kiri, what was this about your reservations?" her Senpai's attention immediately diverted back to that girl.

A/N: AYUMI HAS LEFT BY THIS POINT

" I called ahead to make sure it was confirmed at the hotel, but they told me that a person named Akemi Narumi had canceled my reservations, saying that I already had a place to stay." She explained once again.

"That's strange. I wonder what she has planned this time." Narumi muttered. "Who?"

"My mother."

Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sho-Chan?" came a voice over the phone.

"Hai, Mama?"

"You know your girlfriend, and my future daughter-in-law, Koshiba-San?" she asked.

"Mama! Don't talk so much! And yes, what do you want?"

"Well, I her reservations got mixed up, poor girl, so I was thinking of making her stay here."

"Mama…. All of our guest rooms are being renovated right now."

" Don't be silly! I wouldn't have my future daughter, stay in a guest room!"

"Mama, you know that Chisami wouldn't give up her room."

"Sho-Chan, she's staying in your room!"

"Where am I going to stay then Mama?"

"In your room of course, where else would you go?"

And then he fainted.

* * *

**Sooooo, what'd you guys think??? I know the begining of this chapter was long and boring, but hey, gotta get you guys introduced to Ayumi =) But anyways, waiting for your reviews and Chapter 3 might take a while. I've got 2 ways to go with this, and I have no idea which way I'm gonna pick. But don't worry. 1 week tops.**


	3. Renovations and more

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 3: Renovations, Grandchildren, and Locked In**

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I only own Ayumi Takarada and Akemi Narumi. Thank you!**

* * *

"We're home NaruNaru Mama!" Kei shouted out. "Kei-Chan, we have lots for new snacks that were just imported in today! Kazuhiko-Kun, Iorin-Kun, welcome! It's been so log since the last time I saw you guys! Seki-Kun, could you help in the salon after this?" A clear, kind, and happy voice responded. It wasn't long before Kiri saw the owner of the voice.

Kiri already knew that Narumi's mom was well over 40 and nearly reaching 50, however she had trouble believing it because she didn't look a day about 25. She had long blonde hair that curled at the ends and big brown eyes that showcased her every thought. She was shorter than Kiri, but it felt like she was taller because of her surplus of charisma.

"Sho-Chan, give Mama a hug! Now where's my new daughter?" she asked excitedly.

"Mama, I just started dating her. We haven't even been on 2 dates and you're planning a marriage?" Narumi asked in disbelief.

"Actually, the reason we're getting the guest rooms renovated is because my grandkids are going to need a nursery, and playrooms, and bedrooms, and everything. Ah! Sho-Chan, Ki-Chan, me and Seiji-Kun picked out some names, we'd like you two to decide which ones you like best. Personally, I like Ayaka and Sayuri." she continued as Narumi just kept staring at her in total shock.

"When did you and Seiji-Kun become such good friends?" Kiri asked in her usual bored voice.

"KI-CHAN! Were you hiding behind Sho-Chan this entire time?" she questioned as she pulled Kiri into a warm embrace. "Seiji-Kun, Narumi's Papa, and I were all in the same high school. Kazuhiko's mom, and Kei-Chan's dad were there with us too. *sigh* I really do miss Chiyo-Chan and Minami-Kun." She reminisced. "Sho-Chan, show Ki-Chan your room. The rest of S.P, come with me, I have something to show you!" she said playfully.

When they had all left, Narumi began to talk to Kiri.

"Sorry about this, Puffyhead. There's no way we can say no to my mom though. Once she's made up her mind, there's nothing anyone can do about it."

**…**

"Puffyhead?" He turned around, only to find that Kiri Koshiba had already slumped to the floor and as in the middle of a very peaceful nap.

_How doe she do that? Well, I guess there's no helping it. _

With a smile on his face, he lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her off in the direction of his room. After he tucked her in, he started to leave the room. However, when he tried to open his door, he found that he'd been locked in.

"DA-" he nearly started his usual rant, but then remembered that there was a sleeping girl in his room.

_DAMN IT! THEY DEFINITELY DID THIS ON PURPOSE! Great, I can't open the door without making a lot of noise and that would definitely wake her up! AUGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NO ONE DOES TO SHOGO NARUMI! I'M THE #1 HAIRSTYLIST IN JAPAN!_

After his mental rant subsided, he tried to look for another way out, but failed miserably. He slumped down to the ground and sighed.

_Whatever. I'm pretty tired anyways. I guess I'll take a little nap before dinner. _

After he realized how sleepy he was, he dragged himself to his bed and tucked himself, completely forgetting the fact that a girl was in the bed already.

MEANWHILE

"Akemi-Chan, what was it that you wanted to show us?" Kei whined. "Nothing really, I just wanted those two to be alone. But it doesn't look like I'm going to be getting any grandchildren tonight. Those two are probably sound asleep." She grumbled.

"Koshiba Kohai, I know, is probably suffering from jet lag, but why would Narumi be asleep?" Ochiai asked. "That idiot son of mine was up all night because he was so excited she was coming that he couldn't sleep. I'm really surprised, I didn't think Sho-Chan would ever find a girl he wasn't afraid of and wouldn't break out in hives if he touched her.

"So Little Bird-Kun was that nervous about seeing her?" Kazuhiko nearly laughed. "Yes, he didn't even yell at Chisami once this morning, even though she actually tried to make him mad this time. Say, Kazuhiko-Kun, what do you think of the name Airi?" she questioned.

* * *

**And thats chapter 3! This one, I know, isn't as good as the others. I felt like I was slogging through this one! But I promise you, Chapter will be longer and MUCH more interesting. I'll give you a little preview.**

**When Narumi and Kiri wake up (interesting little scene there), they realize no one else is in the house, so they decide to go out for the morning, and coming back in the evening to work in the S.P workshop. Ayumi enters again here, and its going to get messy.**


	4. Heels

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 4: Heels**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP! No matter, how much I wish I did. The only character I own in here is Ayumi Takarada and Akemi Narumi. Thank you!**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

_Warm……… feels pretty good…… mmmmm…_

Narumi opened his eyes to the bright light coming through his window.

_Wow… what time is it? Definitely not dinner time. How long did we sleep? We… OH CRAP. KIRI WAS IN THE BED! WHY AM I IN THE BED TOO? I MUST'VE WALKED IN TO BED UNCONCIOUSLY! _

"NaruNaru, you're making funny faces." said a very calm voice. Narumi looked down and nearly screamed. Both his arms were folded around her waist and her head was tucked under his chin.

"S-S-SHUT UP K-K-K-PUFFYHEAD!" he screamed. "I'm really hungry. How long were we asleep?" She said with the same infuriatingly calm voice, completely ignoring this last comment.

"The en-entire night." He responded trying to control his stuttering. Then he realized that they were still in the same position on his bed, so he detangled himself immediately. "I-I'll g-go make breakfast." He said, and ran out.

_Cheh. I wouldn't have minded him staying_. (Kiri)

* * *

As they were eating breakfast, they noticed that the house was unusually quiet. "Hey, NaruNaru, where's everybody gone?" she inquired. "Knowing my mother, probably shopping for baby clothes." He muttered darkly. Kiri was smiling on the inside. Akemi-San and Emily were so alike it was funny.

_Maybe even a little scary_ (Kiri)

"So, what are you planning to do in the morning?" Narumi asked.

"Shopping."

The feminine answer surprised him.

"Your mom asked me to get a couple sundresses. I don't know why" she added as he opened his mouth. "Well that can't be good. What has she gotten in her head this time?"

"Mind if I come with you? I've got nothing to do here anyways. We can go the clubroom later together." He suggested.

"I don't care."

20 minutes later, they were ready to go. What Narumi saw shocked him.

Kiri was dressed in a miniskirt with a t-shirt that a chibi panda eating an onigiri. She was also wearing strappy sandals that had about 2 inch heels to them. He noticed her hair especially. It wasn't the usual bob. Her hair had grown a couple inches longer over the years and now it was a little past her shoulders. She tied it half up and brushed her bangs to the side. She looked gorgeous.

"NaruNaru, you look like a fish when you stare like that."

"Sh-shut u-up!"

After this awkward exchange, they started to walk. After a while Narumi noticed that Kiri was falling farther and farther behind him. As he looked back, he noticed that she was limping.

_Huh? That's kinda weird. Why is puffyhead limping?_

Then he noticed her feet. Her ankles were a little swollen and weren't exactly the right color.

_Her shoes! I remember, Chisami always used to complain about heels when she first started wearing them. Something about her ankles being pressured. That idiot! Why would she do that!? Hurting her feet like this!_

He frantically tried to figure out what to do. "NaruNaru, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your feet. Do they hurt?"

"No."

He could tell she was lying. "Quit screwing around. Do your feet hurt?" he asked again, this time albeit more forcefully.

"Not too bad" she mumbled.

"Idiot! Why would you wear something that hurts you!" he scolded her.

_Huh? She's not retaliating? Usually she'd have a response that's something along the lines of "NaruNaru, yada yada yada yada yada…" What happened to her?_

"I don't know what you're thinking, but here. Hold on to my hand. You can shift your weight on to me so that your ankles won't hurt as much." He said while looking at his knees like he just discovered there existence.

Kiri smiled slowly and slipped her hand into his. Her smile grew even brighter as she realized that his fingers were trembling oh-so-slightly.

* * *

"Narusy YOU monster! Get your hands off of ME'S Kirity!" said a boy from the bushes, while chewing on a handkerchief. "Be quiet Iori-Kun, it looks like my idiot son actually has some sense."

The rest of SP was watching from the bushes in their "disguises". They were all wearing black and sunglasses. They were so noticeable, but apparently not to the idiot couple.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long!! I re-wrote the entire thing after a request to make Kiri calmer, and I finished around 2am last night XD **

**I had to have my boyfriend text me every couple minutes, so I could stay awake! The soda helped too though! But thank you to the people who've ready reviewed my other chapters, and if you guys could, PLEASE REVIEW! Anything on how I could make this better would be great, thank youuuu!!!!**


	5. SP Show! Part One

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 5: SP Show! Part One**

**Oooh, I know I forget these in my other stories, I'll go back and edit them, but I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!! With the exception, of any new characters I made up. **

**Akemi Narumi and Ayumi Takarada are the only ones I own! **

**Thank You!**

* * *

Ayumi Takarada was furious. _WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID SHOGO-SENPAI AND THAT GIRL COME HERE TOGETHER? WHY DID SHOGO-SENPAI HAVE HIS HAND AROUND HERS SO PROTECTIVELY!?!? GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!........Of course, I guess she has her moments. She knows how to clean up…. GAH! WHAT AM I THINKING? THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A GIRL IS __**NOT**__ CUTE!_

Kiri then walked out of the adjoining room and was wearing clothes that were obviously too big for her. She had rolled up the legs of the jeans and a t-shirt with a checkered shirt that was rolled up at the cuffs. "H-hey, P-p-puffyhead, what're y-y-you doing in my clothes?" Narumi asked.

_WHAAAAAT!?!? HOW DARE SHE WEAR SHOGO-SENPAI'S CLOTHES!!?_

"I didn't have the time to buy any jeans. Only the dresses. I'll go buy them tomorrow or something." She replied as if she was ready to sleep.

_But she looks kinda cute wearing my clothes………_

"Hey, why don't we do an SP show today? It'll be the first one in almost 3 years!" Kei suggested. "Kei, we're not part of the school anymore though. All of us graduated years ago. And Ayumi Senpai graduated a couple weeks ago" Ochiai explained. "The school won't let us continue doing shows. We even moved our clubhouse to one of Narumi's dad's old offices." He continued.

"Yeah, but Chisami-Chan is in that high school now and she persuaded the principal to let us hold a graduates show." Kei revealed. "ME thought it might be a good idea to hold a show because the SP is finally whole again for the first time in 3 years! The principal was very easy to convince thanks to ME'S amazing aroma power and Kenichi's alluring therapy skills." Iori gloated from the corner. "Sorry" said Ken-Chan from his little corner.

"Really?! This is great! We can show al those new students what the SP is!" Narumi shouted out ecstatically. "Yes, and I was hoping that you and Koshiba-Kohai could promote your Double Wizard. We could have a whole lot more customers if we show that off. "Yeah! Hey, Puffyhead! We've got to start practicing now!"

"Fine." Even though it was a monosyllable response, a small note of excitement was detected by everybody. "Here's what I think we should go with. Kei can be our announcer, while doubling as our manicurist. Taro-San will do commentating while Kei is doing the nails. Aoyama-San, we need you to keep record of everything that happens for future records. Kenichiro-San will be our massage therapist. Iori-Kun will be our Aroma Therapist. Ayumi-San and I will be doing make-up. And of course, Narumi and Koshiba-Kohai will be doing hair." Ochiai laid out the plans. "This time, our model will be known to everyone but Koshiba-Kohai and Narumi. You two are going to have to be prepared for anything. You won't even get to see the model until after all of us are done with our sections. Her hair might be curly, it may be wavy, it may be straight. It might a boy cut, it could be super long, she might have bangs, and so on. Be ready for anything. You will only have 15 minutes to cut and style." He warned.

_15 minutes, without even knowing what their model looks like? That's impossible! Why aren't that girl and Shogo Senpai freaking out!? Even Shogo Senpai has never done anything like this! _

"Hey Puffyhead, what do you have in mind? 15 minutes is usually enough for a regular haircut, but knowing Kazuhiko, he's not going to make it easy. The girl's probably going to have really difficult hair. If its dry, we're going to have issues. We don't have the time to hydrate it." He said worriedly.

*Yawn* "Whatever. Can I go take a nap?"

"PUFFYHEAD!!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE GOOD AT COMING UP WITH A STYLE ON SPOT, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!" Narumi screamed. "Yeah, yeah…" she responded, already drifting into sleep.

_What is WITH this girl? Doesn't she care that Shogo Senpai's reputation is going to go down the drain if she messes up?_

When Kazuhiko saw the look on his younger colleague's face he nearly laughed. "Don't worry Ayumi-San. Koshiba Kohai is going to be fine. She may act like this, but she pulls through with flying colors every time. Even though he refuses to admit it, Narumi's been saved by her many times in the past."

"Shogo-Senpai? He needed help?!" she asked incredulously.

Kiri opened one eye in irritation. _Why is this new girl calling him by his first name?_

"Oh hey, Puffyhead, you're awake. NOW do you feel like helping me with these mannequins? I'll treat you to some ramen dinner if you can go faster than me." Narumi taunted.

_Ramen._

She got up and walked over to where he was. "Good. Now, there are 20 dolls here. 10 for you and 10 for me. Each one must be cut in a different hairstyle and must have a different look. If you can finish before me, the ramen is yours." He explained the terms. "And just to make it more interesting, if you lose, you're treating me to ramen." He continued.

_Ramen._

She started cutting. At first she was doing it very lazily as if she was sure she was going to win. Later when she realized that Narumi was already on his 6th doll while she was still on her 4th, she decided to step it up a notch. She suddenly switched into the wizard style. Narumi saw this and smirked. "No way, Puffyhead."

_Ramen. _

14 minutes later, Kiri finished. 23 seconds after her, Narumi finished. "HAH! I WO- PUFFYHEAD!??!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DONE!!?" Narumi switched tracks so fast it made the people around him to jump.

"Ramen. Your treat." She said before falling asleep.

*Sigh* "As soon as you wake up then." Narumi said calmly with a smile.

_Heh. She fell asleep in my clothes. I wonder if she's going to walk around in those. Could be fun if she fell asleep in them tonight. _

* * *

**Thank you again to all the people who've been commenting, and originally, this chapter WAS longer, but I decided to make it 2 parts. The reason? Because I have a rule to have all chapters updated by 8pm. I will release chapters every other day and if I can't I promise you, I have a really good reason, and I will make it up to by releasing more than 1 chapter at once. And also, Reviews would be great! Thank you to all the people who put this on their sotry alert or added it to their favorites! It means a lot to me to know that people actually like what I'm writing!**

**Another thing, I was REALLYYYYY happy about was the fact that I got over 100 hits in 10 days! The only problem was (and sorry of this sounds stupid) I have no clue what hits are. I thought they were the same thing as visitors, but apparently not. Anyone wanna explain? Thanks! And I might take a break from this story in a bit to write another fanfic ( a oneshot) for the manga Wallflower a.k.a Perfect Girl Evolution.**

**Well, anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! And wow, this is close. It's 7:46pm! Well, anyways, byeeeee!!!!!**

**Oooh, this is a last minute thing, I edited all of my chapters. Just minor things like heading and disclaimers. So I had to take down every chapter and put them up again. Sorry if that notified you guys saying stuff like Chapter One is now up. Okay, its 7:59 and I'm hungry, bye!**


	6. SP Show! Part Two

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 6: SP Show! Part Two**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS WITH THE EXCEPTION OF AYUMI TAKARADA, AKEMI NARUMI, AND IZANAMI SASAKO!**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Narumi woke up to find himself in another awkward position (I'll leave this one to your minds =) heheh). He did his usual freak out routine and woke up Kiri. Kiri was pissed.

"NaruNaru… some people enjoy there sleep and don't appreciate it being disturbed. Stop being so loud in the mornings" she said menacingly as she glared at him. "Sorry Puffyhead" Narumi apologized.

_He didn't stutter. _Kiri smiled.

* * *

**Later That Day in Their Old School**

"Ready? It's Showtime in 3….2….and **1**!

"Helloooooooo high schoolers! I'm sure you've heard of us, but we're The Scissors Project! I'm Kei-Chan, your announcer and manicurist for the show today, and I'll be introducing the members of the SP today! Over to the left is our president, Ochiai Kazuhiko! He's also the number one make-up artist in business! Next is Aoyama Kanako, who is our Vice President! And then comes Taro Komatsu, our data collector! And then we have Seki Kenichiro from the Seki Clinic, our massage therapist! Also, Iori Minamoto, our aroma therapist! Don't forget our cute assistant for overall beauty Ayumi Takarada! And finally, for the two geniuses of the SP Group! Koshiba Kiri and Shogo Narumi!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! NARUMI SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" cheers from every single girl within the auditorium could be heard.

"AYU-CHAN!!! WE'RE ALL CHEERING FOR YOU!!" Screamed every guy there.

"Hey, Kazuhiko, why isn't Kei calling us by his usual nicknames ad making a fool of himself and us out there?" Narumi asked ignoring the fangirl squeals.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hey, Occhan! What do you think I should call Seki-Chan in my introduction tomorrow? He's the only one of us I don't have a nickname for!" Kei pouted. Kazuhiko kicked himself for forgetting about the problem with Kei. Quickly he reached in to his desk and pulled out a giant bag. "Kei, isn't this your favorite snack of all time? SugarBombs?" Ochiai asked, taunting him. _

_Kei's eyes had stars in them and he was drooling at the sight of such an enormous bag of his #1 snack. "But Occhan, how did you get it? They stopped making them years ago because the amount of sugar in them made people get insomnia…" he asked wonderingly, while never taking his gaze off the bag."_

"_I've got my ways Kei, and I can get you one of these every month for as long as you want."_

"_REALLY!?!?!? THANK YOU OCCHAN!!!" Kei dived for the bag only to crash to the ground. "Occhan, why did you move the bag!?!?"_

"_It's yours under one condition."_

"_ANYTHINGGG!!!!! JUST GIVE ME MY SUGARBOMBS!"_

"_You can't use any nicknames at the SP show tommroow when you're announcing and you have to use your best skills for manicuring. Also, you can't fall asleep." Ochiai said sternly. "If you meet these conditions, then you'll have another bag waiting for you after the show."_

"_OKAY!" Kei agreed enthusiastically. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ochiai just smirked. "It was easy."

Narumi wondered if his friend had finally let the stress of his job get to him. "Whatever. When do me and Kiri leave?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"When Kei announces it."

"ALRIIIIIIGHTTTT!!!! With that, I'll explain today's show. First off, Kiri-Chan and Narumi-Kun will exit the stage and stay away from the contest until the final 15 minutes."

"Awwwww!!" Several fangirls exhibited their disappointment that their beloved Narumi-Senpai would not be around for a while. Most of them were angry that he would be alone with a girl. Narumi and Kiri quietly left the stage and exited the auditorium.

"So Puffyhead, you want to go draw some sketches of what kind of designs we can do really fast?" Narumi suggested. Kiri only glared back at him.

_Ahh… damn… I forgot she can't draw…_

Just the memory of how he found out made him burst in to laughter. Kiri just stood there glaring at him intensely for a minute and then realized he wouldn't be affected by her glares. She walked off as fast as her lazy self wanted to move.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"We will now begin the first part of the show. CHOOSING A MODEL! Will Izanami Sasaki of class 2-3 come to the stage?" Kei shouted out.

Someone stood up and timidly walked to the stage. The girl had frizzy, dehydrated hair that was nearly to her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes and her skin was obviously extremely unhealthy. Overall, she had the appearance of Sadako from The Ring.

_For a girl whose names means 'woman who invites' she sure doesn't look inviting… _(Kazuhiko)

"IZACHI-CHAN! The first event will massage and aroma! Please take a seat over here while Ken-Chan and Iori-Chan work with you." Kei boomed on, completely naïve to the girl's scary looks.

"Sasaki-San, we'll have to pull back your bangs to apply the aroma and make-up correctly, please allow me to do so. " Kazuhiko said.

As he tried to lift her bangs up, something unexpected happened.

"NO!" the model screamed out.

* * *

**Soooo, what'd you guys think!!?!? I know its mean of me to leave it right there, but hey! I'll have the next chapter up by 8pm on the 30th! And sorry to say this, but Kiri and Narumi aren't coming back until the 8th chapter. The 7th chapter is going to be a little bit of a shock to all of you. Well, the last line anyways. Well, Please review and tell me what you think. If you want any certain scene to happen, tell me and I'll try to make it happen =) Well, Goodnight!**


	7. SP Show! Part Three

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 7: SP Show! Part Three**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP! EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS!!!**

**IZANAMI SASAKO**

**AKEMI NARUMI**

**AYUMI TAKARADA**

* * *

"NO!"

Everyone in the hall suddenly stopped talking.

"What… what's that girl's problem?" "Is she okay?" "Why'd she yell like that?"

The chorus of whispers that broke out across the auditorium were confused. No one understood why she had refused Ochiai Senpai to pull back her bangs. "Sasako-San? What is it?" Ochiai asked, quickly recovering.

"I-I have weird eyes…"

_Weird? _"Well, they can't be that bad, let me see them. I promise you, I will do my best to make sure no one notices your eyes. Besides, that's what SP is about. Anyone can be beautiful. That's our motto." Ochiai quickly said his speech, inwardly thanking Koshiba-San for her saying.

"O-okay" Ochiai lifted up her bangs and tried to understand why her eyes were so "weird". Yeah, her eyes were sharper than the normal amount, but that was nothing big. A lot of people had sharp eyes. Then he found the problem. She had really dark eyes. Almost black. The color made her seem angry. And yet, she had a baby face. _So that's why she has issues with her eyes. Her eyes are older than her face. Well, we can fix that easily. She's actually really pretty…and cute._ Ochiai caught himself. _Huh!?! Cute? What am I thinking? Well, whatever, I can't get distracted. Back to work._

_Huh? He's not freaking out and calling me the Demon Baby?? I guess he's different. Maybe a little better. And wow, with my bangs in the way, I never saw how handsome he was… Wait. What am I thinking!?!?!? _(Izanami)

The entire SP watched in amusement as they realized what was going on. "Well, sorry for the delay everyone, but we'll continue as soon as Kazuhiko-Kun stops staring at the model" Kei announced while trying to cover his laugh. Everyone there burst into laughter.

"Go Kazuhiko!" yelled the guys as they whistled.

"NOOOOO!!!! Ochiai-Senpai Sama!! Don't fall in love with her!!" cried the Kazuhiko fans.

"Damn that Kei. I swear, I'm going to kill him when I get done with this show." Ochiai muttered under his breath. Izanami heard him and giggled. "Kei-Kun sure is active isn't he?" she said as she looked up and smiled.

Ochiai blushed. _GAH! What the hell? Why am I getting embarrassed!?!? I LIKE KOSHIBA-SAN NOT HER!!!!_

"Oooh, Occhi's blushing!!" Kei whispered to him. "Kei, if you want the SugarBombs, shut up and get to work."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun Occhi!" Kei whined as he stepped of the announcer's platform and handed the mike over to Taro-Kun, and went to get his nail supplies.

"Kei-Kun, I have a request." Izanami suddenly spoke up. "Anything for Occhi's new girlfriend." Kei said with a teasing smile. Izanami blushed, but continued anyways. "I need a Love Charm on my nails."

"Okay, but I need the name." She leaned in and told him. Kei just smiled and continued working.

_Wait… she's getting a love charm? Whose is it for!?!?! _Ochiai instantaneously became jealous. _Wait, why am I getting jealous!? It's none of my business who she likes!_ But even to him, the words sounds like a lie.

Before anyone even knew it, it was time for the final event to begin. Haircutting and styling.

* * *

**Hey, sorry to say this, but I'm going on break for a while. I've got a couple other stuff to catch up on. Especially some other stories, so the next chapter of this won't be up for a while. And sorry this chapter was so short =( I'll be back in about a week though. Oh and the reason I didn't update yesterday, a couple kids came over to my house, and one of them thought it would be funny to delete my original draft of this chapter. I re-wrote it this morning. But sadly, this one wasn't half as good as the other one... Well, Reviews make a certain person I know happy, so please. Feel free to review. **

**I'll be back soon, so don't get too mad at me!!!!!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys!! You're gonna hate me for this, but I'm going on vacation. I'm gonna be in the mountains for about a week or two, so I won't be updating. Chapter 5 of Sasuke's Return story isn't complete yet, so I can't publish… BUT! There's good news. I'm going up there with a whole bunch of friends. Well, a couple of them are coming down earlier than planned (something about summer class, stupid overachievers.), soooo I can type up a couple things while I'm up there and my friend will put it on to her flash drive and upload for me, when she gets off the mountain and in to internet range! YAYYYYY!!!! Well, anyways, I'm going to finish Returning AND Sasuke's Return by the first day of school (which is August 24****th**** for me). And for those who are interested in Skip Beat, I'm making an oneshot for it! And IF and this is just a possibility, don't hold me to it, I have time, I have a couple more oneshots in mind. Here's my list.**

**1. Wallflower – Sunako and Kyouhei**

**2. YuGiOh! GX – Asuka and Judai**

**3. Hana Kimi – Nakatsu and Julia (Don't ask me why, I just think they should be together.)**

**That's it for now, but ideas seem to pop in my brain at the weirdest times. So yeahhhh, I'll be back soon, don't be too mad at me, and when I come back, get ready. There's a whole BUNCH of chapters and stories coming your way.**

**-**

** ACM**


	9. SP Show! Final Part

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter 8: SP Show Final Part**

**I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY POP!!**

* * *

"NARUMI-SAMA!!!!" screamed just about every girl in the gym. The roars soon became deafening.

_Tch… idiots. Haven't they understood by now? Shogo-Senpai hates girls who fawn over him._ (Ayumi)

The two hairstyling geniuses entered the stage from the right. Narumi had his usual face that preceded an amazing show. Kiri had her trademark I-could-care-less look.

_Damn… Kazuhiko wasn't messing around when he said it wouldn't be easy for us. Her hair is wild… Its super long, which is a huge problem with her small baby face. And it's so dry… there's no way that we could hydrate it in 15 minutes. I sure hope Mussy head has some in mind. _

However, Kiri was already starting to go to sleep. Narumi took her by the shoulders and shook her back and forth. "Mussy head! Come on!! Wake up!" he tried. However, she didn't wake up. Then an idea came to him.

_This better work._

"Hey, K-Kiri, if you wake up, and do this haircut to the best of your sickeningly prodigious skill, I'll treat you to as much takiyoki as you want." He bribed. That got her attention. "As much as I want?" she asked suspiciously as if there was some loophole in his promise. "As much as you want, I swear I won't even complain." He said desperately. "Okay." She said with a small smile.

_Ughhh, what is so cute about a girl who needs to be bribed to work? _(Ayumi)

Narumi then realized that he never did take his hands off of her shoulders. He blushed and fidgeted around for a bit before he finally managed to take his hands off without injuring anyone or anything within reachable distance.

"Wellll, now that Narurin has found his way back to reality, let's get started!! "

_Damn that Kei!!!! IM NEVER GIVING HIM MY SNACKS EVER AGAIN! _(Narumi)

"Ki-Chan and Narurin will have 15 minutes to turn Iza-Chan's hair in to something kawaii!"

Kiri looked curiously at Izanami's hair. _Hmmm… That could work… _(Kiri)

"Kei was finally wrapping up his announcements. "And with that, we'll begin the final part of this SP Show!" he finished. "3. 2. ONE AND GO!!!!"

Narumi turned around and said, "Hey, puffy-head, any ideas? I've got a hairstyle in mind, but how are we going to hydrate her hair?"

"With water, you know the thing people usually use to hydrate something?"

"But water dries out hair." He protested.

"Yeah, but it'll hydrate it for some time. We only have 15 minutes. Water hydrates for almost an hour. I'll recommend some shampoos and conditioners to her later to maintain the hydration." Kiri responded hurriedly.

_She's right. And wow. I've never heard her talk so much in one day. _

Kiri had already sprayed the hair with water. Unlike the normal beautician style, however, she started spraying at the roots. Pretty soon, her hair was glossy. "NaruNaru, start using a low heat hair straightner on her hair when it's damp." Kiri commanded.

_TakiyokiTakiyokiTakiyokiTakiyoki!! _(Kiri)

_She's not doing this for me or for the SP is she? Ah, whatever. As long as the haircut's good. _(Narumi)

Kiri had started cutting. Narumi observed her for a minute and realized what she was doing. She had taken several inches off her hair and was now layering it. Izanami-San's hair was now only a couple inches past her jawline, just barely brushing her shoulders.

_I get it! With a baby face like that, shorter hair would look so much better. And by layering it, Kiri still gave it an edge. Not bad…_

Seeing that her hair was now damp, Narumi started straightening.

_She was right. It looks great. _(Narumi)

Soon Narumi had finished straightening. _Heh. Looks like we're going to finish with time to spare. _He smiled. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it to be.

_Shogo-Senpai isn't cutting at all? And he's smiling! But whenever I cut one of his models, he's always fretting around and giving me tips and always does the final touch-ups himself. Why does he trust HER so much! Her cutting doesn't look any different to me. Sure, it is a little more graceful and airy, but that's it. _

"2 more minutes!" Kei announced. The smile disappeared from Narumi's face. _Shit! I didn't look at how much time was passing by. Kiri's already doing the wizard, but I don't think she'll finish in time. She still has a whole other section left. _

Then Narumi realized why Ochiai had given them such a short time limit.

_He's trying to force us in to a Double Wizard!_

Narumi smirked. If it was what he wanted, then he'd get a performance he'd never forget. He took up his scissors and looked at Ochiai.

_Watch and learn. _He silently sent that message to Ochiai. Ochiai just smirked back as if to say, _more like crash and burn._ Narumi raised his eyebrows and then with lightning speed, dove right into a Wizard.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!! KIRI-CHAN AND NARUMI-KUN'S SPECIAL MOVE!!! THE DOUBLE WIZARD!!!" Kei shouted out trying to keep his voice above the roar of the audience.

_What!? Since when is that even possible? Narumi Senpai never showed me he knew how to do a Wizard! And two beauticians working on the same hair? No way!! That rarely EVER happens! _(Ayumi)

Ayumi watched with incredible shock just like everybody else in the place.

Only 55 seconds later, Kiri and Narumi both finished. Kiri had a blank look on her face like she was thinking about something and Narumi had his trademark victory smirk.

"5….4….3….2….1!!!! TIME'S UP AND NARUMI-KUN AND KIRI-CHAN HAVE FINISHED!!!!!!!! AN SP PRINCESS HAS EMERGED!!! IZANAMI-CHAN, PLEASE STEP UP TO THE PLATFORM!" Kei shouted out.

Slowly, a small girl stepped up and took Kei's hand. Kei slipped the official SP Model bracelet on to her hand and told her, "Izanami-Chan, your makeover is over, please turn around to face the audience."

The girl turned around one dainty foot after another and stared in to the crowd hopefully. The auditorium went quiet.

"Omigosh, is that her?"

"What happened to the scary Sadako imitating Iza-Chan?"

"She's looks like a high-class lady!"

Izanami-San was small to start with so her heavy hair had weighed her down. Now it was short, airy and sophisticated. Her pure features were outlined much more with the subtle makeup Ochiai had used. Her sharp eyes were no longer a problem. Kazuhiko used light, but sharper colors around her eyes so that they didn't stand out as much. Instead, everyone noticed their clear, bright onyx color.

"That's because she IS a high-class lady." Kazuhiko spoke up. "Izanami-San, your family owns the Japanese branch of Maybelline don't they?" Kazuhiko questioned.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

Kazuhiko just smiled.

"No way! Really?!"

"I use their makeup all the time!"

"So she's really rich?! How come she never told us?!"

"Everyone! Please calm down. I never told anybody about my family because I knew all of you would only like me for my family. And since I was younger, I'd always been teased about my eyes looking so much older than my face. I didn't want anyone to know me like that, so I transferred schools to start again. I wanted real friends. And thanks to hiding my family, I found some very good friends. Eiri-Chan, Tohru-San, Ami-Chan, and Shiori-Chan. Thank you." Izanami explained with a smile.

"Izacchi, isn't there something you wanted to say?" Kei asked with a huge smile on his face that reminded everyone of a monkey.

"Hai. Thank you Kei-Kun." Izanami said with a small smile. Red was starting to bloom on her cheeks. "I-I wanted to thank one person in particular. U-um… I know this might be sudden, but I'm positive of my feelings." She went on nervously. She then turned around and faced Kazuhiko. "Ochiai-Senpai, I don't need your answer now, but I really like you!" she said going fast, while still trying to make sense of her words.

Everyone cheered her on.

"Ochiai! Come on!! You don't want to let the pretty lady down, do you?"

"Ochiai-Senpaiiiiii, give her your answer!!!"

Even Kei, "OCCHAN!!! COME ON!!!! SHE'S WAITING!!!"

However, no matter how loud they screamed, Ochiai was rooted on the spot. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes were huuuuge, and a deep blush had started to form. It took some time for him to regain his composure, but he soon did.

"A-ah, Sasaki-San, I-I'd lovetogooutwithyou." He rushed the ending, being too embarrassed to say anything. Izanami got it though, and ran off the platform and pulled him in to a hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

"Hey Puffyhead, how much are you planning on eating!"

"Shut up. You said you wouldn't complain. Anyways, I'm done."

"Good."

"Here's your bill, sir."

"#!$%!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**So yeh, You guys likey? And hey, I know I said that this story would be about jealousy, and I'm gonna start heavily on that next chapter. But the next chapter might not come out for another week cuz schol starts in 2 days and I have 4 more books to read for my summer reading T_T and essays to write TT_TT**


	10. Uncontrolled

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter: Uncontrolled**

**I DONT OWN BEAUTY POP!!!**

* * *

Ayumi Takarada was quietly sitting in the SP's old clubroom. Slowly, she started walking around and identifying old objects. Suddenly, she stepped on something and it made a crunching sound. She smiled. _Hehe, it's a wrapper from one of Kei's snacks. And there's still the smell of Iori's rose perfume. _Her eyes rested on a mannequin. It was perfectly cut and silky smooth. She remembered back to the day that it was cut.

**FLASHBACK**

"_It's two centimeters off on the right side." Said a voice from behind her. "Sh-shogo Senpai. You startled me." _

"_Ah, sorry about that."_

"_How could you tell from just one glance? Especially when it's so close to perfect." _

"_Well, I hung around the best for a while. She'd drive me crazy, always telling me that a strand of hair on my left side was 5 centimeters too long."_

"_Oh." Was all she could say. She didn't exactly know what to say when she was so desperately jealous of a girl she didn't even know._

_I'm not like those other girls. I don't just like Shogo Senpai because he's so good looking. Or even because he's the number one hairstylist in Japan. He's dedicated and throws himself into everything he does. He doesn't flake and never lets anyone down. (Ayumi)_

"_Want me to help you? Your cut is a little off on the other sides too. You were trying to do layers right? Here, you're not done with just cutting off that strand. You need to angle it. And you might need to thin it a little in the back." _

_He took the scissors and began to cut. _

**END OF FLASHACK**

Ayumi blushed as she ran her fingers through the hair of the mannequin's hair.

_The first mannequin we worked on together. I wonder if he remembers?_

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Where's Ayumi-San? We need to find her before we leave." Kazuhiko said, attempting to stop his colleagues' ridicule about him and his new girlfriend.

"Hey Narumi, you go get her."

"WHY ME?!?!?! Why not Kei?!?!? He's doing nothing anyways!"

"Because I said so and if you don't I will give Koshiba-San those pictures of you when you were in Kindergarten. You know, the ones that the hairstylist's in your dad's company decided –"

"I'd love to go get Ayumi-Chan!" Narumi interrupted. Kazuhiko smirked as he watched his best friend run back through the gates of their old school.

"What pictures?" Kiri asked. She was immediately interested because Narumi rarely ever bowed down to anybody, and anything that made him bow down was definitely worth listening to.

"Oh nothing. He's just embarrassed that he was such a cute little kid. The hairstylists decided to give him a girl's hairstyle and dress him up in girl clothes. That was the day that his allergy started." He explained while trying not to laugh.

A small half-smile worked its way on to Kiri's face. However, it soon disappeared when she saw what Kazuhiko was holding. "Baka… He forgot his forgot his cell phone. Why are you holding it?"

"Huh? Oh! Baka. He told me to hold it for a second and I guess he forgot to take it back. Can you go after him and give it to him, Koshiba-Kohai?"

"Meh. Whatever. One thing though. Don't you think it's time for you to stop calling me my last name and a full title at the end? My name is Kiri."

"If that's okay with you Ko- Kiri." He amended.

Kiri then got a full smile on her face and said "There ya go" She then turned around and started walking through the same gates that Narumi had disappeared through just a couple minutes ago.

* * *

"Shogo Senpai?" Ayumi asked shocked. "There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on it's time to go. Hey wait… is this the old SP Clubroom? Wow… haven't been in here in forever." He said as he took a step in.

_HE was looking for me? Not Kei or Kazuhiko? _

BATHUMP.

"Hey! Isn't this the mannequin I helped you with? Our first project together right?!" he turned around and asked excitedly.

_He remembers! _A sudden thought flashed across Ayumi's mind. _It's just once right? Besides, I knew I was going to tell him someday… Why not now? SHE'S not anywhere nearby. Besides, he won't mind. I'm MUCH cuter._

Without thinking any further, she leaned in and captured his lips in hers.

* * *

Narumi was so shocked he couldn't move.

* * *

"Oy idiot, you forget your phone. Naru Naruuuu! Where ar-" The voice had started out at the end of the hall but then ended up right in the door frame. Narumi heard something crash to the ground and looked up. Kiri stood there with her eyes as wide as they could get.

* * *

So yeh, I just survived my first week and about 4 hours of homework a day (if I was lucky) But yehhh, had a crappy day today. But this just pretty much made it better!! I got a request for Izanami and Kazuhiko's first date from AznMistress. And I'm planning on writing that after I finish the main story. So yeh, Review guys! Haven''t gotten those in foreverrrr!


	11. Apologies and Reconsideration

**Story: Returning**

**Chapter: And We All Fall Down**

I DONT OWN BEAUTY POP!!!!! With the exception of Ayumi Takarada and Akemi Narumi.

**

* * *

  
**

"KIRI! No, this isn't – NO!" Narumi frantically tried to explain.

"Yes it is." Kiri whispered quietly as she ran out.

"No… NO, KIRI, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN."

_Oh no, Oh no, Oh nooo, what did I just do?! _(Ayumi)

She however, didn't have the time to apologize for, right when she was about to, Narumi went racing out and all she could think was _Wow. I've never seen him move so fast._

**OUTSIDE**

"Kiri! Please, listen. Please? I swear it wasn't what it looked like. Kiri…."

Kiri stopped moving. She turned slowly and faced him. He was shocked to see unreleased tears in her eyes. It made him feel even worse for making the girl who never showed any emotion crying.

"Kiri…" he said as he reached out to her, and without thinking pressed his lips to her. He made his kiss as gentle and apologetic as he possibly could. After several minutes of those continued sugar sweet kisses, they broke apart. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't kiss her. She suddenly kissed me and I was just surprised so I didn't move away. I was too shocked. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'll say it as many times as you want. I promise I'll do anything to make you forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

When she made no reply, he started to loosen his hold on her waist, when she suddenly placed her arms around his neck. She smiled just a little although it looked bittersweet. "If I forgive you, will I get another one of those kisses?" she asked.

Narumi smiled weakly and responded, "As many as you want. Just ask. Every single one is yours."

With that he kissed her again. He could've kissed her forever. She just tasted so damned good.

**AYUMI**

_What? He still chased after her? And she FORGAVE him?!_

After the initial shock of the whole episode, she quickly recovered and went back to her jealousy of Kiri. Quickly, she tried to figure out how to break them apart.

_Wait… what am I doing? Shogo-Senpai clearly just rejected me and I'm still chasing after him?_

She sat there confused, until the devil in her brain started working.

_This will just make their relationship even shakier. She's not going to trust him as easily as she used to be able to. Maybe there is room for me in this relationship………_

_

* * *

_

_**Ello**_**..... I've been on break for a veryyy long time... Since August 28th? I believe? Yeaaahhh, sorry about that... but i finally updated!!! And sorry this was so short. I've got a paper on Affirmative Action in Modern day American Schools and Educational fields to write..... fun right? mhm, yeh no?? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


End file.
